


Cinderella

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Steven only leaves one of his slippers behind. Who is the charming prince of this story? The jester, Spinel.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 55





	Cinderella

_"What is wrong with you?!"_

_"Oh, you know. The usual"_

******

The room where Steven had spoken was destroyed, Spinel's eyes stared at the broken columns, and even White was terrified.

"Steven!" Spinel calls behind the hybrid, but the pink gem verifies that he does not look back.

In the doorway, Spinel sees one of Steven's slippers fall down the stairs.

Spinel's eyes gaze at the shoe, she takes it between her pink fingers and continues to chase Steven.

"Steven!" Spinel calls again.

Steven is climbing into another warp portal, his body is pinkish and parts of his face seem to be deformed. Something that the hybrid can't control.

But the pink gem does not give up, she leaps her limbs into the ray of light. In the middle of Steven's journey, Spinel pushes him and they both end for a few moments in the space between the portals.

"... Get away from me!" The hybrid yells at the pink gem. He seems to be even bigger than before but Spinel widens her fist and takes Steven back inside the portal beam.

She decides the course.

******

Steven falls to his knees in the portal "... You almost killed White" Spinel claims worried, she hides her hands behind her back, putting away the shoe. The gem leans towards the hybrid.

"I swear I'm not a monster" Steven responds trembling, his hair had changed a bit since the last moments Spinel had seen him, now it seemed to be a bit longer than before.

"I never said you were a monster" The pink gem responds, she tries to put her hand on the hybrid's shoulder, but he takes her arm.

"How did you do it? ...Why when you change do you do it for the better... and when I change I do It for the worse? I shattered a gem, I tried to destroy White. Doesn't that make me a monster?" Steven chokes on his own words, tears start to run down his eyes.

"... Sometimes you are a dork Universe, a true and huge dork..." Spinel responds by wrapping her arms around the hybrid's abdomen in a hug, the pink gem is not pushed but she does not feel that he corresponds "I keep working on it ... someone once told me that I should only find the right person and ... I would love again. You just have to accept that ... you deserve to be happy, Steven"Spinel exclaims breaking into a small cry.

Steven begins to reciprocate the hug, but he continues to grow, fangs and something similar to horns began to emerge from his head and mouth.

Spinel is worried, but she is silent as tears do not stop flowing from her face. She leaves the slipper in Steven's palm.

For a few moments the pink gem watched the hybrid smile. But then he no longer needed shoes. Now there was only one gigantic being in the garden, a monster like a worm.

"Just take the time you need ... I'll be waiting" Spinel's voice sounds as she kisses the side of Steven's now gigantic skull.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in cell phone.


End file.
